Manmohan Ghose
Manmohan Ghose (19 January 1869 – 4 January 1924) was an Indian poet, one of the first from India to write poetry in English. Life Ghose was the son of Dr. Krishna Dhan Ghose and his wife, Swarnalata Devi (Basu). His younger brother was Aurobindo Ghose, the politician and spiritual leader. Manmohan was educated at Manchester Grammar School (1881–84) and St Paul's School in London (1884–87), and won an open scholarship to Christ Church, Oxford.Manmohan Ghose, Making Britain, Open University. Web, Aug. 23, 2014. His work was published in Primavera:Poems by four authors (1890), with Laurence Binyon, Arthur S. Cripps, and Stephen Phillips. Ghose later met Oscar Wilde, who reviewed Primavera in the Pall Mall Gazette, with particular favour towards Ghose. During this time in London Ghose met many other members of the "Rhymers' Club" set such as Lionel Johnson and Ernest Dowson, who were both fond of him. Dowson wanted Ghose's poetry included in the 1892 Rhymers Club, but Dhose was unable to contribute financially to the project. In 1893, after his father's death, Ghose returned to India and took a series of teaching posts at Patna, Bankipur, and Calcutta. He was appointed Assistant Professor of Dacca College in 1897 and full Professor in 1901. His health deteriorated and he aged prematurely after the death of his wife, Malati (Banerjee), in 1918. For 30 years Ghose had cherished the dream of returning to England and even booked a passage along with his daughter in March 1924; but after a short illness in January 1924 he died in Calcutta. His daughter left for London and met Laurence Binyon, who helped her edit Songs of Love and Death, which was published in 1926. Publications * Primavera: Poems by four authors (by Laurence Binyon, Arthur Shearly Cripps, Manmohan Ghose, & Stephen Phillips). Oxford, UK: Basil Blackwell, 1890; London: London : Simkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1890s; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1900. * Love Songs and Elegies. London: Elkin Mathews, 1898. * Songs of Love and Death (edited by Laurence Binyon). Oxford: Basil Blackwell, 1926; Calcutta: Calcutta University Press, 1946, 1968. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by P. Lal & Suniti Kumar Chatterji). Calcutta: Writers Workshop, 1969. *''Collected Poems'' (edited by Lotika Ghose). Calcutta: Calcutta University Press, 1970. * Select Poems of Manmohan Ghose (edited by Lotika Ghose). New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi, 1974. *''Adam Alarmed in Paradise: An epic of Eden during the Great War'' (edited by Lotika Ghose). Calcutta: Calcutta University Press, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Manmohan Ghose, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 23, 2014. See also * List of Indian poets writing in English References * Lotika Ghose, Manmohan Ghose (Modern Indo-English poet) (translated by Gulwant Farigh) in the Makers of Indian Literature Series. 1990. Notes External links ;About * Manmohan Ghose, Who's Who, Banglalibrary. *Manmohan Ghose at The Open University * The Poetry of Manmohan Ghose Category:1869 births Category:1924 deaths Category:Indian poets Category:People from Kolkata Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford